Source code that implements a computer application may be translated by a compiler into code that can be generated (e.g., assembler code, hardware description language code, etc.). Assembler code that is generated by compilers is limited to the instruction set of the CPU on which the code is targeted to be executed. In high performance computing, the source code may include operations that are computationally intensive and that, when executed by the CPU, are limited in speed by the design of the CPU. In some instances, accelerators may be better options to execute the code because they can handle computationally intensive operations better through more parallelism. Accelerators may refer to a hardware device that functions to enhance the performance of a computer application and/or computer system. Some accelerators include Field Programmable Gate Arrays (FPGAs), Application-Specific Integrated Circuits (ASICs), and/or General Purpose Graphic Processing Units (GPGPUs). Certain accelerators may be programmed to implement the code of a computer application and the results may be faster than what could be implemented by the CPU.